Summer on the Beach
by Charming101
Summary: Edward meets a beautiful girl on the beach and when she leaves, he wants to pursue her. After returning home to his family, they plot a way for the two to get together. But will their love last through the summer? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Hey guys, so I thought I'd write a summer story and it's been "flowing" pretty well! Anyway, this is prologue. It's in Edward's POV, but this story will include both POV's. I just thought this first part would be better coming from his thoughts.**

**Please review! I don't know what you think unless you do! :)**

_I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think: was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle! _

_---Chapter Two: Alice in Wonderland_

**EPOV**

Perfection had been placed before me and I'd just missed. The opportunity was lost now and she was gone.

Her brown eyes caught mine as we stood feet from each other on the beach. The warm sand sidled between my toes as I approached her. It was my mother's fault; she'd noticed her looking. As she watched me walk closer, a light blush crept up her neck and over her cheeks. I longed to make sure she'd never blush for anyone else.

We'd just left the restaurant, which lingered on the edge of the beach, to watch the sunset. My dark jeans clung to my legs but my dress shirt was open. It was warm and I hadn't seen anyone else on the shore, so I'd unbuttoned it, "Hey there."

I offered her a small smile, not wanting to embarrass myself. Perhaps her blush was because of someone else, but I could only see the beach and her.

"Hi," Her tone wasn't rude, but cautious. I understood. If she'd approached me, I'd be confused and curious, as well.

"I'm Edward…May I ask for your name, love?"

Had I really just said that? I mentally pinched the bridge of my nose and prayed that the agitation didn't shine through my eyes.

"Bella. It's nice to meet you, Edward." As she spoke, the wind carried her voice away, her tone like a whisper.

"The pleasure's all mine. Bella is such a beautiful name." A light perfume entered my nose, as the wind blew. Lavender and freesia… two lovely flowers, a perfect scent for this astonishing creature, "May I ask why you're out here by yourself?"

Bella smiled and ducked her head, "My parents are having a party. I felt suffocated. What about you, Edward? Why are you alone?"

I turned to point out my mother, when I realized that she was no longer walking along the sandy beach with my father, "Well, it seems that my parents left me. But you're the reason I'm still here."

She looked uncomfortable, so I gestured for us to sit on the sand. I didn't want her to ruin the gorgeous dress, so I shrugged the shirt from my shoulders and lay it beneath her, "No, I don't want to ruin your shirt."

I remained standing, gesturing for her to sit, until a voice called from the distance, "Bella! Where are you?"

"I suppose we don't have to argue about this. That's my step-mother. I need to go."

"Sure."

Bella pulled my shirt from the sand and handed it to me, "Don't forget this. Maybe I'll see--"

"Bella! Come here, now!"

Her shoulders heaved as she sighed, "Goodbye, Edward." She stepped away from me and turned, trudging through the sand. My voice didn't quite carry over the wind, as I murmured my goodbyes. But as Bella disappeared into the distance, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready, Edward? We have plenty of time to linger on the beach."

My father's touch was soft as was his voice. Carlisle's tone was never harsh, like Bella's step-mothers had been. I turned and offered him a weak smile, "Sure, Dad. I was just…"

I stopped, uncertain of whether he'd understand. Carlisle patted my shoulder, "Let's go, son."

---

The beach house was a white, two story villa. A balcony stretched from one end of the house, to the other. Columns framed the entrance and the in ground pool lay just a few feet from the front door. My older brother was stretched out on one of the beach chairs, admiring the sunset with his girlfriend.

"Emmett, Rosalie, how was your dinner?"

Emmett smirked and draped his arm over Rose's shoulders, "Oh, I'd say it was quite…filling." The normally overzealous Rosalie blushed, making me think of Bella.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Enjoying their own dinner." Emmett waggled his eyebrows, earning a smack from Rose. Her face was no longer flushed from embarrassment, as she offered Emmett a firm rebuke. After he rubbed at the handprint Rosalie left, Emmett grinned at me, "How was dinner with Mom and Dad, Eddie boy?"

My mother answered for me, gushing about the exquisite service and the delicious food. I started toward the front of our newly purchased beach house, in pursuit of my sister. Maybe she'd have some advice for me.

Alice and Jasper were engaged in a heated kiss, when I found them making out in the family room, "You guys need to get a room." Jasper chuckled, breaking free of Alice's lips.

"Sorry, Edward, but we figured since Emmett and Rosalie were out there we'd--"

"Defile the couch?" A lazy smirk crept onto my lips, as I rolled my eyes at the two lovers. Alice was a year older than me but Jasper and I were the same age. He'd been my closest friend since grade school and last year, he'd professed his undying love for my sister.

"Is something on your mind, little brother?" Alice adjusted her shirt as Jasper scooted further away from her. I could tell it pained him to end their lip lock so soon but he'd do anything for me.

"Yeah, is there? You look a little 'angsty'. And that's normally my department." He paused and glanced at my still open shirt, "What the hell is all over your shirt? Did you have a romp in the sand, Edward Cullen?"

I snorted, "Yeah because Mom and Dad left me alone for more than five minutes."

Alice grinned and stood from the leather couch, "But you didn't deny that a romp was possible. You met a girl, didn't you?" When I didn't offer up a response, Alice started toward the entryway, where our parents were resting on the loveseat, "Did Edward meet a girl?"

Esme shook her head and closed her lips, but Alice could see it in our mother's eyes, "Oh my God! Who is she? Is she cute? Where is she?"

"Her name is Bella. Yes, she's cute but I don't know where she is. Her stepmom was screaming for her and she left pretty quickly."

"But you like her, don't you?"

"How can you tell if you like someone if you've just met them?"

Jasper grinned. Apparently, he'd finally gotten up from the couch, "I knew that I was in love with Alice from the moment I laid eyes on her."

"Oh please, Jasper. You used to wipe your snot on her shirt. If that's love, then my name is Ru Paul. Welcome to Cross Dressing 101."

He sneered, "Stop ruining my romantic moments, Cullen."

"Or what, Whitlock, you'll wipe your snot on me?"

"Stop fighting or I'll lock you both in your rooms until the end of summer." Esme batted her eyes and waited for our menacing glares to lessen. Once I stepped back and crossed my arms, Jasper wrapped his arm around my sister and kissed her hair. Alice grinned and instantly the chatter about Bella began.

"So, are you going to let her slip through your fingers?"

I shrugged as Emmett and Rosalie approached, completing our family circle, "If I can find her again then I'll see if we can do something together. But I don't see that happening. It looks like she's on a short leash."

Emmett grinned and cracked his fingers, "That's why you buy a pair of scissors. You're a Cullen, Edward. It's time to start acting like one. We're gonna get this girl. Mark my words: She'll be yours by the end of summer."

**It's short, of course. It's only a prologue. Anyway, if I get enough reviews, I'll post quicker. It will give me the motivation to continue.**

**Thanks to B and Ash Bash for their constant encouragement! You two rock :)**

**Hayden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! **

**I'm excited with the response the first chapter received, you guys are amazing. This chapter is a lot longer than the last and hopefully each chapter will be this long. **

**Each chapter will have a book quote at the beginning. It's just something I thought was kind of cool. Anyway, get to reading :)**

_SATURDAY morning was come, and all the summer world was bright and fresh, and brimming with life. There was a song in every heart; and if the heart was young the music issued at the lips. There was cheer in every face and a spring in every step. The locust-trees were in bloom and the fragrance of the blossoms filled the air. Cardiff Hill, beyond the village and above it, was green with vegetation and it lay just far enough away to seem a Delectable Land, dreamy, reposeful, and inviting._

_---Chapter 2: The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_

**EPOV**

We always vacationed during the summer. My parents enjoyed traveling places during our time away from school. But we'd never spent an entire summer away in a house that they'd purchased.

The summer home had six bedrooms. Every kid had their own room but the couples usually shared a room, leaving two empty. I was lying on my bed, reading_ The Adventures of Tom Sawyer._ My family had finally stopped discussing Bella and when they settled down to play a card game, I snuck up the stairs to read.

I hadn't wanted to read a love story because that would make me think of Bella. The irony of what had happened that night was more of a prologue to _Romeo and Juliet_, without the swords. As I opened the book to the second chapter, I smiled to myself, reading over the words that had been penned years before.

"Edward?"

The knock on my door was so light that I'd almost missed it. My father's blonde hair glowed as the hall light shined against his hair. I closed the book, after flagging the page and gestured for him to come in.

Carlisle moved toward my bed and sat down by my feet, patting the gray duvet. His heavy hand on my feet calmed me, so I slid down the headboard and waited for him to speak, "We've been invited to a dinner tomorrow night. Apparently, you made quite an impression on Isabella and her parents want to have us over."

I must have looked shocked because Carlisle chuckled, and placed his cool hand on my head, "Are you all right, Edward?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it to happen. We don't live in a story book," I paused and thumped my head against the back of my bed, "So I guess I thought it would never happen."

My father smiled and stood, peering down at me, as I lowered myself into the sheets, "Well, maybe now that you know, you'll be able to sleep." He picked the book up from my bed and set it on my nightstand, "Goodnight, Edward."

He tousled my hair, before turning off the light next to my bed, "Night, Dad."

Once I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I shot from my bed. After flipping the lamp on, I raced toward my closet, and began digging. I needed something to wear.

"Edward, relax!"

I jumped and turned to see Alice and Rosalie. They were both smiling deviously, "We're taking you shopping tomorrow. You're going to look so good, this Bella is going to cream her jeans."

"Rose!"

Alice giggled and pranced toward me, "Oh relax, Edward, just be prepared for tomorrow. You'd better be up at 6 am. We'll be waiting."

My door clicked shut behind them, but it didn't stay shut for long. Jasper and Emmett grinned, "Hey Eddie boy."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my bed. The two heathens followed me, each of them setting on either side of me, "So, we hear you might be getting some action tomorrow."

"We're having dinner at their house, how does that turn into me having sex?"

Jasper smirked, "Everything Emmett says or hears has to do with sex. You could be talking about cats and dogs and he'd make up a sexual innuendo. That's just how he's wired."

When Emmett opened his mouth to speak, Jasper quickly covered it with his hand, "Dude, don't say anything."

"Are you guys going shopping tomorrow?"

Jasper groaned and pulled his hand away from Emmett's mouth, "Did you have to lick me?"

"I had something to say. And your hand tastes like cake."

"Well my fingers have been inside…"

"STOP!"

Emmett and I both yelled at Jasper, who had a shit eating grin on his face, "I was going to say the refrigerator. But now that you mention it, Alice's vagina does taste like cake."

"I think…I might…throw up."

"How would you feel if I talked about Rose like that?"

Jasper laughed and shook his head at my older brother, "You do! Now get over yourself, we have to prepare Edward for tomorrow."

"You know, I have dated before. It's not like I'm going into this with no experience."

Emmett smiled, "But after we're done with you, Bella won't know what hit her."

---

Jasper and Emmett kept me up most of the night with their antics. Normally, I wouldn't complain. It was summer; we could stay up as late as we wanted and sleep as long as we wanted. But…Alice and Rose weren't kidding when they said 6 am.

"Edward! GET UP!"

I shot up from my bed, my hands gripping the edge of my duvet. Alice glared down at me, as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Get up, now! We have to leave soon. The stores open at 8!"

My hand traveled through my sleep mussed hair, as I squinted into the light that now illuminated my bedroom, "It doesn't take me two hours to get ready. Can I please go back to sleep?"

Alice shook her head and yanked the covers from my body, "Get. Up. Now. If I have to tell you one more time, I'll have ice buckets and you'll be cold and tired." She turned from me and started toward my bedroom door, calling over her shoulder as she left, "Don't make me come back."

I never took Alice's warnings lightly, so I dragged myself to the shower. As I undressed, I glanced at the mirror, groaning at how tired I looked. Once I was situated beneath the warm spray, I sighed as the water cascaded down my body.

"EDWARD!"

The door shook as Rosalie banged her hand against it. I growled and the water sputtered off of my lips. I knew the door wouldn't last under my Rose's wrath, but I chose to ignore the aggravating girl …

"Fine! Your clothes are next to the door. If you're not out of there in five minutes, so help me, Edward Anthony…"

I chuckled and pulled the soft, white towel down from where it was hanging on the shower curtain. Rose was funny, frustrated, but only when you were hiding on the other side of the door. As the mirror caught my face for the second time that morning, I sighed, noting that the shower had helped. I didn't look like the walking dead anymore.

I used the towel to scrub at my hair, watching as the strands fell into place once dry. Styling unruly hair was hard; working with it was 100 times easier. Tiptoeing toward the door, I gently turned the knob and prayed that Rosalie wasn't standing in my bedroom, prepared to strangle me.

"Thank God…" I sighed and snatched the clothes from the floor. I admit that Alice and Rose had amazing taste, however, I didn't think it was necessary for them to dress me. No one had ever complained about my choice of clothes before, I mean, these had come from _my_ closet.

The burgundy t-shirt was comfortable and the paint like design splattered in the corner varied chromatically from white to black. I smirked in the mirror, before sliding the gray shorts up my legs. After another quick swipe of my hand through my hair, I was ready.

I padded barefoot across the floor of my bedroom, over to where my cell phone and necklace lay on my night stand. The necklace was leather and hanging from the strap were a star and a dog tag. It had been a joke after I broke up with my last girlfriend. My entire family thought she had owned me, so in an effort to cheer me up they bought the necklace. I'd worn it ever since.

iPhone in hand I started toward the stairs and at the same moment, Rosalie barreled toward me, "Oh, you're ready. I was about to get the key."

"Really, Rose, if you'd wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask Mom for my baby pictures." I grinned and she glared at me.

"Laugh it up now, Edward. You won't be smiling later." Her eyes flashed as she brushed past me, into her and Emmett's bedroom. I shivered once the door closed behind her. A threat from Rosalie was never an empty one.

---

"Rose!" I whined loudly, making heads turn, "I've already tried this on, for Christ's sake!"

Two girls giggled as they walked by and one's eyes lingered a bit too long for Rosalie's liking. She didn't speak, only glared. The two squeaked and hurried away. Rose's glare could make any woman run and any man wet his pants.

Her voice was low as she spoke, "I don't care, Edward. Try it on, again."

"And if I don't?" I tried to be defiant, I'd outwitted Rosalie before. But I'd never shopped with her.

Before I could blink, Rosalie shoved me into the changing room and leaned against the door, "Just because I'm in here, doesn't mean I'll try it on."

She laughed, "Then you'll miss your dinner."

I smacked my head against the door, "On a scale of one to ten, how serious are you?"

Rose opened the door and peeked in, her eyes flashing, "That scale doesn't give a number high enough to equal my seriousness, Edward. Now, if you want this girl, do as I say."

The door snapped shut and I heard her heels clicking as she walked away, undoubtedly to find another outfit for me. As I was changing, there was a soft knock on the door and I grumbled out my response, "I'm coming Rose, just give me a fucking second."

As I pushed on the white paneled door and it opened I was greeted by a face that I didn't expect. Her brown eyes were gleaming with mirth and I swear, she was holding back a giggle. There stood the girl I wanted to see, just not at this very second, "Hi, Edward."

"Hey Bella…"

**BPOV**

"If we're going to have company tonight, Isabella, we must find you something to wear."

Tanya's eyes focused on mine and a sadistic smile formed on her gloss covered lips. I tried not to blink, as she stared at me, "If this boy you met, this Edward, is as gorgeous as his father, you will need something," she waved her hand about, "that makes you look stunning. Not that I'm sure it's possible, but we will try."

She gripped my arm and dragged me down to the breakfast nook, where my father was sipping his coffee, "Charlie, do you mind if I take _our_ daughter shopping? She needs to look like a proper lady, if we're having the Cullens over."

Charlie grunted his reply. No matter how long he and Tanya had been married, she still didn't understand that Charlie never uttered a word, until it was the afternoon.

The two had met on a single's cruise. My father owned his own business and Tanya was an actress. She'd starred in any movie she could get her hands on, but now, she was the premier pick for any leading movie. I guess that explained why she could play my father so well.

"She doesn't have to go, if she doesn't want to." My older brother's eyes flashed. He hated Tanya and resented my father for marrying her. Not everyone was sold by Tanya's good looks and beautiful smile.

"You will be coming too, Daniel. All of us will go as a family."

Daniel smirked, "I doubt it, Tanya. I seriously doubt it." He stood and removed the remains of his breakfast from the table, before dumping them in the sink. He walked past Tanya, to where I lingered, grabbed my hand pulling me from the kitchen.

Once we were safely in his room, Daniel let go of my hand, "You don't need to go, you know."

I sighed, after perching myself on the edge of his bed, "Yes, I do. I really want to impress this guy. What if he's my only way out of this house? You have your girlfriend; I need to find someone, too."

Danny sat down next to me and he lowered his eyes to the floor, "Regardless of what happens tonight, you won't have to spend another summer with them. Once Leah and I have enough money, we'll all move out. Get a house in Seattle. Find a small town where Charlie and Tanya will never look. Where she can't control us."

My brother had stopped referring to Charlie as Dad. On the day of the wedding, our Dad had disappeared. I sighed and leaned against my older brother. He was my rock, but I needed to find someone else to lean on. He had Leah to take care of. We sat in silence, listening to "The Pods" chatting downstairs. Daniel had created the nickname because our Dad did anything Tanya wanted, as if he had no brain.

"Daniel!" Charlie's gruff voice called up the stairs. My brother stood to his feet and opened the door.

"What, Charlie?"

There was a pause, before Tanya spoke, "Get changed, Danny. We're leaving."

---

The ride into town was long. Not in time, but in silence. No one spoke as Charlie drove, but the smirk on Tanya's face did all of the talking. Daniel was leaning against the window, his iPod playing to tune out the awful silence. Once again, Tanya had gotten her way.

My father parked on the street and hurried to open Tanya's door for her, "Thank you, Charlie." Her smile was sickly sweet and she leaned in to kiss the man that had changed so much. Daniel looked at me and made a gagging noise. I grinned at my older brother, "What would I do without you?"

"Turn into one of them."

I reached across the seat and smacked his arm. Daniel grinned and opened his door, scooting from the black leather seat. I glanced into the street before opening my door.

Once both feet were firmly planted on the ground, I looked toward the boutique across the street, and when I got a glance of those familiar bronze locks, I ignored Tanya's calls and took off running. I could hear Daniel yelling after me. But he wasn't calling me back, "Run, Bells! Run!"

**I could totally picture my brother's doing that. Anyway, Daniel is the same age as Emmett Cullen, so he's 17. Bella and Edward are 16 in this story. That also means that Alice is 16 but Jasper is 17. Rose is 17.**

**Anyway! Charlie and Tanya…Weird, eh?**

**Don't forget to review, please!**

**Hayden**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to post this yesterday but I didn't have time to edit it. I'm glad you all thought Alice tasting like cake was funny. I'd probably kill the guy who said that about my sister but yup, that's how the Cullens are.**

**Shaelove- If I rock your socks, then you shake my shoes… I don't know if that makes sense, but I'm glad I at least rock your socks :)**

**Next chapter- You will see the dinner and there is some fun between Emmett and Daniel. If I get a good response, I'll post after I get off work tonight!**

_There was no friction in the space between us. The stillness was peaceful — not like the calm before the tempest, but like a clear night untouched by even the dream of a storm._

_---Bella Swan, Eclipse_

**EPOV**

Her face was still as gorgeous as the first time I'd laid eyes on her. Bella's hair was windswept and her cheeks were red as if she'd just finished a run. I wanted to smooth the errant strands and lose myself in her chocolate eyes.

"What are you doing here?" There was a smile in my voice; I didn't want to sound ungrateful.

"I saw you come in. So I followed," she paused, "I can leave if you want?"

"No! It's fine. I just wish we weren't stuck here." I gestured to the inside of the boutique and Bella turned to take in our surroundings.

"We could leave?" The suggestion wasn't what I expected. Bella seemed like a proper girl; one who never got in trouble. Apparently, I wasn't very good at judging people on the basis of a first meeting.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Sneak out the back door." My lips tugged up into a sly smirk. This girl was different than I thought. Different than any other girl I'd been interested in.

"Isabella Swan? Where are you?" As the shrill voice called out for her, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the changing room. The door shut with a snap and Bella gasped. My hand released her arm and moved up to cover her pale lips.

"Be quiet and she won't find us." Bella giggled against my hand and leaned into me. I rested my back against the wall and chanced a glance in the mirror that hung on the wall. Bella's right arm was curled around my wrist, which rested against her soft belly. Her head was tucked beneath my chin and the stray hairs on her head tickled my nose. The small confines of the dressing room allowed me to appreciate what I'd missed during our first meeting and the only sounds I could hear was our breathing.

"I think she's gone." Bella untangled herself from me and rested her hand against the door.

I swallowed and nodded not trusting my voice, as she turned the handle and pushed the door open. The area in front of the changing room was deserted, so I let out a sigh of relief, before chuckling, "Who was that?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "That was my stepmother, or as Daniel prefers to call her, Step-Bitch." As she paused, Bella looked around the store, "So, how about we get out of here?"

My shrug seemed to be an appropriate response but as we started toward the employee exit, I realized that I was still wearing the light blue shirt and tan shorts, "I have to change… I'll meet you out back, okay?"

"How about I leave some the money and the tags on the counter and you two sneak out of here." The store wasn't as deserted as we thought. Bella and I turned to see a grinning Rosalie, "Give me the tags and take your phone, Edward. I'll get your other clothes. Have fun."

She extended her hand to reveal my shiny phone and I curled my fingers over the exterior, "Thanks Rose."

The blonde winked and moved behind me, her strategic hands removing the tags from my clothes, "No problem. Just don't forget about the dinner. We wouldn't want Bella's parents to think you kidnapped her."

Bella smirked, "Says who? They wouldn't care anyway. Charlie is too busy with Tanya, and I'm sure Daniel would live." Her eyes flashed angrily and Rosalie looked down at her, concerned.

"I know how you feel, Bella, but one of these days you'll meet people who really care for you. I found the Cullens, I'm sure you'll find someone."

**BPOV**

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and he led me from the boutique. His caring green eyes were locked on me and I could feel his stare penetrating my core, "You really don't like your parents, do you?"

I sighed and stepped out of his warm embrace, "I love Charlie. But as much as I care about my father, I hate Tanya. She's fake. She only pretends to like us and if she had her way, Danny and I wouldn't be living with them."

"I take it that Danny is your brother?"

"Yes, but don't let him hear you call him Danny. I'm the only one who can call him that."

Edward nodded and flashed me a grin, "Sure thing. Do you want to call him? Just so he knows you aren't dead?" He asked, holding out his phone. I nodded gratefully and accepted the small device before dialing Daniel's number.

Daniel picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Danny, it's Bella. Pretend I'm someone else but don't let Charlie and Tanya know you're talking to me."

"I was pretty worried about you, Leah." I smiled at how easily my brother caught on. Edward glanced back at me as we walked behind the buildings, down toward the sandy beach, "Don't hang up on me again."

"Sorry… I just saw something I wanted and had to catch it before it got away."

My brother chuckled lightly, "I understand. When can I talk to you again?" Daniel had a sixth sense. He could pick up on anything. He was the first to notice how fake Tanya really was.

"I'll be at the dinner tonight. And so will Edward."

"Ya, they're here too." Daniel paused and I could hear unfamiliar voices mingled with Tanya's. Charlie rarely talked and when he had something to say, Tanya usually did it for him.

"Okay, we'll be down at the beach. I love you, Danny. Try to enjoy yourself?"

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Once I heard dead air, I handed the phone back to Edward. He looked concerned, his green eyes full of an emotion I hadn't witnessed in a while. Back in the day, Charlie worried about me. But he didn't care anymore and Daniel never worried. He knew I could take care of myself.

"Everything all right, Bella?"

I nodded and smiled, before winding my arm through his, "Everything is perfect, Edward."

His expression was still concerned and his hand reached over to brush the hair from my face, "As long as you're sure."

I reached up to rest my hand atop of his, threading our fingers. I felt connected to him though we'd only known each other for a day. He gazed down at me and a crooked smile spread across his lips, "Is there somewhere you'd like to go, Bella?"

"I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you." My cheeks felt hot and his smile grew as he felt the heat against the tips of his fingers.

"Are you hungry? I didn't bring my wallet with me but our house isn't too far from here. We could walk and once we're back, I'll make something." He seemed so sure that I'd agree, but his tone wasn't cocky.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded in response to his question. Edward stepped back, letting our joined hands fall from his cheek. We walked slowly, away from the classy boutiques and toward the warm, salty air.

**EPOV**

Bella didn't say much as we walked back to my house but her presence was enough. When we reached the villa, she turned toward me and unlaced our fingers.

"So your parents are the ones who bought this? It's so beautiful. I used to sit on the sand and dream that Greek gods and goddesses lived here. I'd never imagined that Adonis would move in."

Bella blushed and covered her mouth, afraid that she'd said too much. After tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, I smiled, "Adonis? I'm not dividing my time between two women, just focusing one gorgeous, voluptuous creature." I gently grasped her wrist and pulled her toward the entrance to my home, "Come on, I promised to make you lunch."

We stepped over the threshold and into the house. Bella gasped as she looked around the newly decorated interior of my family's home. She skated her fingers over the gray, granite countertop, taking in the white cabinets and the island.

"You can sit down, Bella." I gestured to one of the bar stools on the opposite side of the island. She nodded wordlessly and stepped on the rung of the stool, settling into the seat. The white lights set a glow on her smiling face and she watched as I stepped over to wash my hands in the sink.

"What are you hungry for?"

Bella shrugged and leaned across the counter to watch me, "Whatever you want to make?"

I chuckled and rested against the stove, feeling the knobs press into my lower back, "Well, I can't make anything until I know what you like?" When she didn't respond, I sighed and turned away, "Are you thirsty?"

After dragging my finger down the handle of the refrigerator, I looped my hand in through the hole, answering myself in a low voice, "Sort of."

I pulled open the refrigerator, and a glass pitcher set on the shelf at my eye level, "Lemonade?" Once again, no response and I could feel a sigh sifting up from my chest, "Sounds fine, Edward."

When I turned back toward her, she was staring out the bay windows that offered a view of our pool and the waterfront. I set the glass pitcher on the counter and letting it clang against the granite and Bella jumped out of her reverie, "Are you all right, Bella?"

"I'm fine…why?"

I ran a frustrated hand through my bronze hair, "I asked you if you were thirsty and if lemonade would be all right, but you were too busy looking out the window."

"Lemonade is fine." She smiled weakly and then turned to look back out the window. Her silence was frustrating me.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" I tried to keep my tone even not wanting her to hear that I was upset.

"No, why?" Bella stopped looking out the window and slid down from the bar stool to walk toward me. She draped her arms over my shoulders and watched my eyes.

"You're not talking or paying attention. Do you want to go back to the boardwalk?"

"No, Edward, I want to stay here with you."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" She slipped her fingers into my hair and brushed it back, mussing it more than before.

"I was just thinking about what Rosalie said. About how she found your family and now she doesn't need anyone else."

I cocked my head hoping that she would continue, but when I didn't get another response I stepped back from her, "If you want to stay here tonight, after dinner, you can. We have plenty of rooms and I'm sure my sisters would call it a slumber party so your parents would be more willing. Daniel can come, too." I paused and smiled at the thoughtful look on her face, "You can tell me later."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll ask Danny later." Her stomach growled, making me grin.

"Now how about I make lunch before your stomach eats me."

Bella rolled her eyes and shoved me back toward the refrigerator, "Ha-ha, you're so funny, Edward. I think my sides just split."

**BPOV**

Edward stood by the stove, cooking sauce in a pot. He wouldn't let me watch as he diced the ingredients. Apparently, it was a secret family recipe, "Are you sure spaghetti is fine?"

I sipped the lemonade that he had poured for me, "Mhm…But will you please let me help?"

He shook his head and pressed his lips together, staring down at the simmering contents of the pot. The spaghetti was boiling on the stove, "If you really want to help, you can toss a salad?"

Grinning, I walked toward the camouflaged refrigerator. It blended in with the cabinets and the only reason I knew it was there was because of the handles. After pulling it open, I dug out the lettuce, "Where are bowls?"

Edward turned from the stove and pointed to the cabinet next to him, "If you need a bigger bowl, there in there. My mom organized and labeled the shelves, so it should be easy to find what you need."

Once the lettuce was shredded and the salad was made, Edward strained the spaghetti and the hot water steamed up from the kitchen sink, before serving it.

"Edward, this is delicious!" The sauce had multiple flavors which caused my palate to tingle, as I ate the hot spaghetti. I could taste the normal flavors of tomatoes and oregano, but there was one flavor I couldn't pinpoint, "Will you please tell me what's in this?"

Edward shook his head and sipped his lemonade, "If you can guess, then I'll be surprised. One hint, the ingredient I use is in this salad."

I raised my eyebrow and he growled playfully when I reached across the bar to pick at his salad, "Hey, it's only fair. Maybe you put something in your salad that I didn't add to mine." I gripped the rim of his stone bowl and attempted to lift it from the counter.

"Don't put your fingers in my salad, Ms. Swan." I smiled and gently poked a piece of lettuce that was hanging over the edge of the bowl. The green vegetable was covered in ranch and when I popped the finger into my mouth the taste the dressing, I knew what he had added to the sauce.

"You added ranch, didn't you?" He was smiling after prying the bowl from my fingers.

"Not just any ranch dressing. You have to put Hidden Valley in. Any off brand tastes disgusting." Edward was smiling as he twirled a loose strand of spaghetti around his fork.

"Since I guessed correctly, do I get a treat?"

He sipped his lemonade before turning on the stool to stare at me, "What would you like?"

"I just want to try one thing."

Edward cocked his head and when I leaned closer, he tipped his head toward mine. My lips searched for his, my top lip gently brushing against his lower lip. I gently stroked my lips against his, adding more pressure, my body leaning in closer. He opened his lips and captured my mouth, before leaning back away from me.

As he moved away, I slid forward in the chair, "Thank you."

He smiled and I inhaled his calming scent as he leaned forward to kiss my hair. His response was murmured as he rested his cheek against my head, "No, Bella. Thank you."

**All right, people! I hope you liked their first kiss. I let someone read this B *cough* B and she seemed to enjoy it, so let me know what you think.**

**OH, and for those of you who read Total Eclipse of the Heart, it's been nominated for two awards. Best Lemon in Chapter 18 and Best Collaboration! Yay :) Click this link: ****.net/u/1997845/**** it will take you to the page for the creator of these awards.**

**Hayden**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you questioning my sanity on the subject of ranch and spaghetti… IT IS AMAZING. Just trust me. It's like pizza and ranch. I made my cousin's girlfriend try it and now she loves it. So don't knock it 'til you try it. **

**I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the first kiss! I enjoyed writing it since I've never written one (that in depth) before. Also, if I said that you would see the dinner scene in this chapter, I lied. BUT IT IS IN THE NEXT ONE! I swear.**

**Also, I was told that the link to the TCFanfic Awards didn't show up. Apparently FF doesn't like even their own links. Do an author search for TCFanficawards. You'll find the link :) **

_"With every day, and from both sides of my intelligence, the moral and the intellectual, I thus drew steadily nearer to the truth, by whose partial discovery I have been doomed to such a dreadful shipwreck: that man is not truly one, but truly two."  
_

_---Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**EPOV**

Bella flicked the suds from her fingers and smiled as they landed on the collar of my shirt, "All finished." She reached out to wipe the soap from my shoulders, but my hand caught her wrist.

"That was uncalled for, Isabella." Our eyes met and I watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks, a blush decorating her pale face.

"Sorry." Bella's smile was anything but, and when she gently tugged her wrist from my hand I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"You're a horrible liar." I reached out and gently tugged on a strand of her hair.

"I never said what I was sorry for," She batted her eyelashes before stepping backward, away from the sink. I released the strand of hair, letting it fall to rest against her shoulder, "I'm only sorry because we have to leave now." It felt as though she wasn't saying something, but I wouldn't press her for an answer.

I cupped my hands and let water from the faucet fall into them. It dripped between my fingers and rinsed away the soapy residue. When I turned to dry them off with a dish towel, Bella was standing there, the towel dangling from her fingers, "Thanks."

She nodded and leaned against the counter, staring at me pensively, "Do we really have to go?"

"Unless you want your parents to report you missing."

Bella rolled her eyes and brushed her hair back, "I doubt they'd report anything. It would be the best day of Tanya's life if I was missing."

"Bella, I know she's not your mother, but is she really that bad?"

The brown eyed girl sighed and shook her head, "I'm sure there are worse people in the world, but she tops my list."

I winced at the bluntness of her statement. It was obvious that Bella didn't think any good of her stepmother and I didn't blame her. My arm wound around her waist, bringing Bella's lithe frame close to me. She sighed and coiled into my chest, her arms locking around my neck, "Can't you kidnap me? I'll live in your basement if I have too."

"Not yet, Bella, but maybe one of these days you'll find someone to take you away. He'll sweep you off your feet and you won't ever look back." I gently stroked my hand up and down her back and she relaxed against me. We stood, and I waited for her to be calm enough to leave, "Don't forget, we'll see each other tonight."

"I know…"

Bella's voice trailed off, so I unhooked her arms from around my neck, "Come on, love." She laced our fingers together and I pulled her toward the front door of the house.

We walked slow, hoping to delay our return to the boardwalk. Bella swung our hands, smiling, "This is nice."

"Nice?" I glanced over at her and she shrugged, "I think I have a few other words that describe this, none of them being nice." Bella looked down at the sandy path that lay before us, and I realized that her feelings had been hurt, "This is paramount; the greatest day of my life."

She glanced back up at me and smiled, but no words were exchanged.

By the time we reached the boardwalk, the sun had risen above the shoreline casting a harsh glare on the town. People hurried about their business and the ocean lapped at the edges of the beach, "It's so beautiful."

"Please tell me you're talking about the water and not the sweaty, shirtless tourists."

Bella laughed softly and nodded her head, "Of course I'm talking about the water. Don't you think it's stunning?"

"It's even better looking at night, when a certain brown-eyed girl is using my t-shirt as a seat and the moon is lighting her eyes."

**BPOV**

He spoke as though he was from a different era, and I loved everything he said. It felt like we were kindred spirits; lovers reincarnated. Edward's pale complexion complimented his square jaw, and soft full lips. When he caught me looking, his lips twisted up into a smile.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Just checking to make sure you're still there." Edward squeezed my hand as we walked, our movements locked into a steady pace. His hand was warm as he cradled my palm, the thumb gently stroking over my flesh.

"Edward! There you are!"

Mrs. Cullen's arms were full of shopping bags and Edward's father walked beside her, his expression concerned. Edward's sisters stood close to their parents, both smiling as we approached, "Sorry, Mom, we were hungry."

His mother smiled and handed the shopping bags to her husband, then Mrs. Cullen embraced Edward, "Well I'm glad you're not dead."

"Mom, you could have called my cell phone."

As she pulled away, I heard her whisper softly, "I know. We've been with the-"

"Bella! Where the hell have you been!" Her shriek was easily recognizable. I gripped Edward's hand and Mrs. Cullen stepped back.

"We were hungry and Edward was nice enough to have lunch with me."

Tanya's lips curled up, pursing as she gave Edward the once over. I felt him squeeze my fingers. When Tanya spoke again, her voice now sickly sweet, "Well tell us where you're going next time, baby." She was cooing and stepped closer to me, extending her hand to Edward.

I was impressed when he glanced at the hand, as though he didn't want to touch her. Edward's father cleared his throat, and Edward took her hand into his, "It's nice to meet you."

"Now tell me, what's a handsome man doing with Bella?"

I swallowed and blinked, trying to keep any emotions in. Tanya could compliment someone and put me down in the same sentence without anyone else knowing, "Bella's amazing. Any man would be lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his presence."

A girl, who I assumed to be Edward's sister stepped forward and gripped my hand, pulling me close to her, "Hi Bella. I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends."

Edward smirked and withdrew his hand from Tanya's, but he kept up his suave appearance, "Bella and I ate lunch and I thought she could go shopping with my sisters."

Tanya smiled again menacingly, "We were taking Bella shopping before she snuck off with you and we plan to finish the trip before dinner tonight. So if you don't mind," She snapped her fingers, "Bella, it's time to go. We must find you something decent for tonight."

Alice frowned when I stepped away from her, "We'll see you tonight, Bella."

I glanced over at Edward and sighed before moving to stand beside Tanya, "Thanks for lunch, Edward," she paused before continuing, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, you will. Now let's go before all of the good clothes are gone."

**EPOV**

I scowled as Bella trailed after her stepmother. The woman really was a bitch.

"Edward, how did you buy Bella lunch when you didn't have this?" Rosalie extended her hand, and my leather wallet was dangling between her fingers.

Smirking, I reached out and grabbed my wallet, "We went back to the house and I made her lunch."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Is that all that happened, Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, Alice. I have more self-restraint than to jump her on our first date."

"I'd certainly hope so. Or I'd reconsider how I raised you." Esme was smiling as she leaned into Carlisle, who despite his bag laden arms was holding her snugly against his chest.

"When did you get here?"

Carlisle chuckled as he peered at me from overtop of Esme's head, "We were worried when your morning shopping trip turned into an all day affair. I was only looking out for your safety."

"Or you wanted an excuse to poke fun at me. I'm surprised you didn't bring your digital camera. 'And this is Edward, trying on the same pair of pants for the 50th time because Alice isn't sure if they're tight enough. Doesn't he look adorable?'"

My father smirked and rolled his eyes, "You think so highly of me, son."

Rosalie clucked her tongue, ending our playful banter, "It's getting close to dinner time and Edward has _nothing_ to wear. We need to get a move-on."

Alice nodded her approval and grabbed my wrist, "Let's go, little brother."

--

The gray dress shirt they found was slim-fit; it hugged every dip in my body. Alice assured me that Bella would love it.

"Alice, I swear to God, I have about 30 shirts that look _exactly_ like this one."

Alice rolled her eyes, waving a hand at me, "Are you going to school to be a fashion designer, Edward? No, so leave clothes to the experts."

I glanced in the mirror and smoothed down the soft material. Every aspect of my wardrobe for that night had been handpicked by Alice and Rose. Even my underwear was no longer sacred.

My sister impatiently flicked the cuffs of my shirt up, propping them around my wrists, "There. You look as good as it's going to get."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The pixie like girl smiled before walking from my room, "Come on, then. It's time to leave." She suddenly froze, "Oh! I forgot. If Bella mentions something about a little black box, she's not talking about the one from an airplane."

**BPOV**

"Do you think he'll like this?"

Tanya scoffed, "Bella there is no outfit that will make you look any better. But I'll try because you're my stepdaughter." She paused and fingered through the dresses on the rack as I stood beside her silently.

Daniel and Charlie were sitting on the leather sofa in the waiting area of the dressing rooms. I could hear soft music wafting into the changing rooms, noise from Daniel's ear buds.

"Here, try this on." She shoved a blue dress at me and began tapping her foot. We could shop for her all day but when it came to buying something for me, Tanya wanted to hurry up and finish.

I stepped behind a dressing room door for the second time that day, reminiscing on my time with Edward. He'd yanked me in after him, an attempt to hide me from the Step-Bitch and I wished he were here now.

"Hurry up, Bella. We need to get home so I can check on dinner!"

Once my clothes were off, the dress was on, and Tanya nodded after her inspection, she tugged the tag from the fabric and started toward the cash register, "It looks good. Now let's go."

--

I stood before the vanity in my bedroom, smoothing out the rumples that had formed in my dress. Tanya had haphazardly thrown it into the backseat and it wrinkled on our way home.

"You look like Mom in that dress, Bells."

Daniel leaned against my doorframe, his dress shirt ironed to perfection. I swallowed thickly and turned to look at him, "Do you really think so?"

My brother smiled and walked toward me, his eyes shining, "Of course." I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall at the mention of my mother. Daniel sighed and pulled me into a hug, murmuring against my hair, "Tonight will be fine, Bella."

"Can I spill gravy on Tanya?"

Daniel chuckled and stepped back, "I'd love for that to happen, but I don't know what she'd do to you."

"What's the worst that could happen, Danny? If she kicked me out, I'd be happy. If she locked me in my room, I'd escape," I gestured toward my balcony, "She's already taken away everything, except you. What else could she possibly do?"

"If she tries to off me in my sleep, I'm blaming you." Daniel was grinning, "So don't do anything too dramatic."

His polished shoes clicked as he walked away and the calming smell of his cologne lingered in my nose.

The curtains covering the door that lead to my balcony blew and the smell of water replaced that of my brother. When I walked over to shut my door, I noticed a small black box, resting against the floor of my balcony and a note was beneath it.

_You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours._

_Edward_

The white gold caught the setting sun and brought a beautiful glare to the bracelet. I gasped at the extravagant gift but smiled at where he'd put it. If I didn't wear it, I'd hurt his feelings; but it seemed too early to be exchanging gifts.

Part of me wanted to wear it and rub my stepmother's nose in it, but the other part of me worried about the cost. We'd known each other for a day. Did he think I needed expensive gifts to be interested?

I removed the bracelet from the box and clasped it around my wrist. A small heart charm dangled from the chain and from the moment I put it on, I knew it belonged there.

"Bella! Our guests are here!"

Tanya had disguised her voice, hoping to hide her real self from the Cullens. But something told me that they weren't fooled.

"Coming!"

**So far all of my chapters, excluding the prologue, have been 7 pages in Word. I'm pretty proud of myself…Show me some love?**

**Be the first to find the word that Jace Wayland hates and the next chapter will be dedicated to you! I'll give you a hint, Edward says it.**

**The next chapter was so much fun to write. If I get 20 reviews (Yes, I'm begging) then I'll post it. I'll actually have to write this story again then because I've saved up chapters! For those of you who are also reading No Other Path, No Other Way, that should be posted soon!**

**Hayden**

**P.S. REVIEW PWEASE! *pouts***


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to following people who reviewed: __Ali Edward Cullen__, __LovesTwilightFanFics83__, __MikasaMassacre__, __latuacantante4him__, __SHUbaby5182__, __shaelove__, __Jagga-Love__, __Mrs Cullen-Ackles__, __Ups and Downs x__, __Angelwells__, __mozartandi__, __redglasses__, __ju007__, and __Tori Lea_

**Okay so I'm a dope. I mixed two characters up. When I said Jace Wayland, I meant Lucius Vladescu from "Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side." The two are way too similar. It was a horrible mistake. **

**So this chapter was fun to write. I loved it, the girl loved it, Ash loved it and B loved it. Do you know what this means? **

**YOU'LL LOVE IT TOO!**

**SHUbaby5182****: You have my permission to kick Tanya in the baby maker. AS IF you needed it, but there you go. Kick away.**

**Shaelove: Thanks for the ego booster. My head is WAY too inflated. The girl wants to stick a pin in it. You rock my socks and shake my shoes, but more importantly you tingle my toes… Boo YA!**

"_Stop calling him squatty and stop insinuating that he's stupid. Jake is a very nice guy."_

"_Nice. Now that's an overrated quality." Lucius unhitched one side of the ropes restraining his horse, and she half reared. He patted the mare's neck, "Isn't nice overrated?" _

_--- Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side_

**BPOV**

My Adonis was standing at the bottom of the staircase, gazing up at me. His mouth was agape as he watched me descend the stairs and I smiled when Alice reached over to close his lips. It was hard to walk in the heels that Tanya had given me, but it was worth it for the look on Edward's face.

Edward's gray dress shirt was tight; hugging his lithe frame and I could see his body through the material. The sleeves squeezed against his upper arms and his pants were tight; when he walked, they gripped his thighs.

When I finally reached the bottom stair, he stepped closer to me. The heel of my right shoe caught the bottom stair and I slipped. The arms that I had been admiring before wrapped around my waist, lifting me from the staircase.

"Easy, my Bella."

I bit my lip at his husky voice and when I glanced up to see his face, he was smiling that crooked grin. Once I was settled, he glanced down at the present on my wrist, "It looks beautiful, Bella, but nothing looks as amazing as you."

His lips grazed across my wrist, gently touching the bracelet. The soft kiss moved down my arm and soon, he was dragging his lips across my knuckles. I couldn't think, or breathe until he backed away, "Simply gorgeous."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. His family was smiling at us, so I turned away to hide my face in his shirt. Alice's high soprano giggle caused me to uncoil from Edward's chest, so I decided it would be time to offer a proper greeting, "Thank you for coming to our home."

Edward's mother stepped forward and before I could react, her arms were around me, "No, Bella, thank you. It's beautiful." The hug lasted longer than I expected, but it felt nice. Like a mother's hug should be. She spoke again, but this time her voice was softer, "If you need anything, call us or come over. Okay?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." She stepped back and smiled softly, reaching up to push a strand of hair from my face.

"Please, call me Esme."

I nodded, not trusting my voice after what she had told me. Had Edward's parents seen through Tanya's charade?

Mr. Cullen took Esme's place so that I could greet him. Edward stood behind me, watching as his father hugged me gently, "Thank you for having us, Bella. I've never seen Edward smile so much."

Edward's father smelled of spice, like his son, but there was another scent there. His aftershave lingered in my nose, in only the way a fathers could. It reminded me of hugging Charlie when my mother was still alive; when he didn't have that ridiculous mustache.

After retreating from the safe haven of Mr. Cullen's arms, I stepped back to lean against Edward, who automatically wrapped his arms around me. He spoke softly in my ear and his hand pointed out each of his siblings, "You already know Alice."

I nodded and he chuckled softly, the whisper of his breath whooshing past my ear. He pointed to the blonde girl that I'd seen earlier, on the boardwalk, "That's Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett. He's my brother. Then," he turned me toward the blonde boy who looked like Rosalie, "that's Jasper. He's Rose's twin brother."

I smiled at each of the Cullens and they all nodded toward me in return. The atmosphere around me was calm and when I snuggled against Edward's chest, surrounded by his family, it felt like home.

"Bells?" Daniel stepped out of the kitchen, a small smile on his face when he saw me in the comfort of Edward's arms. I knew he'd interrogate Edward later but he wouldn't spoil my moment.

"Daniel? Isabella? Are you in here?"

Daniel's dark brown hair fell into his eyes, shrouding the color of his irises. The smile slipped from his face and his lips pressed into a thin line when he heard her approaching. Edward kept his arms around my waist, protecting me from my stepmother.

Tanya was carrying a carving knife in her left hand and her hips swung as she entered the foyer. Her smile was stiff, covering any emotion that she was feeling, "Sorry about that. It smelled like something was burning."

**EPOV**

Bella tensed in my arms when Tanya entered the room. The woman spoke again, "Welcome to our home."

I glanced over at Daniel, who was standing in front of Tanya. His stepmother draped her arms over his shoulders, angling the knife toward the boy. I heard my mother inhale sharply, before she spoke, "Thank you for having us."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my mother's waist in an effort to calm her, his lips gently dragging across her temple. I watched his lips move, but I didn't hear anything he said.

Tanya released Daniel and he turned to glare at her, "Dinner's ready. I hope everyone is hungry!" She didn't wait for anyone to respond. Instead, she grasped Daniel's shoulder and shoved him toward the dining room.

My chest rumbled against Bella's back as I growled, alerting her and Alice, "Don't worry, Edward. We'll figure something out."

I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded, accepting Alice's words as the truth. Esme and Carlisle started after Tanya, not trusting her with Daniel. As we reached the dining room, I noticed it was low lit; the long table was the centerpiece of the room. Tanya sat next to Bella's father, who was seated at the head of the table.

Daniel patted the seat next to him, and I pulled the chair out for Bella to sink into. Alice sat next to me and I took a deep breath, hoping this dinner wouldn't end in chaos.

--

The food was delicious but every time Tanya spoke, Bella would flinch. Daniel eyed his food carefully, eating it slowly as if worried that his stepmother had poisoned it.

"So what do you do for a living, Carlisle?"

My father sipped his wine, before setting it back on the table, "I'm a neurosurgeon." I could tell my father felt uncomfortable; he was usually the talkative one.

Tanya smiled sweetly and reached her hand out, laying it on top of my father's, "You're so brave. Fixing people's brains must be a trying job."

"I wish he'd fix your brain." Daniel, who had been eating mashed potatoes, snorted as Emmett spoke in a low voice, "How do you live with her?"

Daniel shrugged, "Just take it day by day and pray that she'll get a silicone leak and die."

"I can take care of her for you…just give me a fork and I'll pop one of them."

Bella giggled, "I think you'd need something stronger than a fork. Her skin's plastic, you might need a steak knife."

"What are you darlings laughing about?" Tanya smiled and rested against her hands, watching us closely.

**BPOV**

I sighed and ignored my stepmother; instead I stabbed ruthlessly at the chicken on my plate. Daniel set his fork on the table and smiled at Tanya, "Emmett and I were just talking about the many uses of silicone."

"Daniel, just eat your food." Charlie, who had finally glanced up from his plate when he sensed an argument coming, grumbled.

My brother rolled his eyes and mumbled something, before scooping more food into his mouth. Edward gently squeezed my thigh, "How's your food, love?"

His green eyes held more than a question about food. They locked on mine as if he were trying to read my mind, "It's good, how's yours?"

"Isabella, we are all eating the same thing. If yours is good, then his must be good."

Edward hooked his arm around my leg and rubbed my knee; as if he were afraid I jump across the table and choke her.

"Tanya, could you pass the gravy please?"

I heard someone snicker softly as Tanya picked up the gravy boat, passing it to Esme. Alice took this opportunity to speak up, "Would it be all right if Bella and Daniel came over to our house after dinner?"

The china fell from Esme's hands and splashed onto Tanya's lap, coating her in the thick liquid. My stepmother jumped to her feet, anger shining through her normally cold eyes. When she looked at Esme for an apology, Mr. Cullen spoke up, "Oh Esme, you're such a klutz."

He sighed and dabbed at her clothes, rubbing away the imaginary gravy staining Esme's outfit.

Tanya screamed when she saw that no one was attending to her, "Excuse me! I'm the one with gravy on my dress!"

I was too shocked to speak. Had Edward's mother done that on purpose, or had I imagined the snicker when she asked for the gravy.

Charlie got to his feet and walked slowly toward the kitchen. When he returned to clean off Tanya's dress, my stepmother growled and snatched the damp towel from his fingers.

"Just give it to me, Charlie."

He shrugged and settled back down into his seat, saying nothing else as Tanya cleaned herself off.

"So can they come over?" Alice was bouncing in her chair, demanding a response.

Tanya's face was beet red when she finally answered Alice's question, "No, they cannot. Bella needs to help me clean up and Daniel is grounded."

"Why am I grounded?"

"You can clean up yourself!"

"How about I ground you both?"

My teeth ground together and I heard Daniel snarl, his upper lip peeling back over his teeth.

Tanya simpered softly, trying to gain back the image she had portrayed for the Cullens, "I'm sorry, but they will not be coming over tonight."

--

I was upset and scrubbing at the dishes from that night. The Cullens had left soon after dinner and Edward had spared me a longing glance before following his family. Tears dripped down my cheeks as I thought about my lost opportunity to be with Edward tonight.

"Bella, hurry up! Your tears will not clean those dishes any faster." I swiped at the salty liquid staining my cheeks, smearing my make-up with soapy bubbles.

Tanya's heels clicked as she left me alone in the kitchen. I sighed and scoured the dishes with a sponge, emanating my frustration onto the plates.

"Hey Bells," Daniel, who had been scrubbing the dining room floor, began to dry the leftover dishes, "I'm leaving as soon as they make us go to bed."

I turned to him, eyes disbelieving, "Where are you going?"

"Leah's coming up and I'm going home with her. We've already bought the tickets."

The tears started again as I stared at my brother, "What about me?"

He sighed, "Bella, you'll be fine. The Cullens can look out for you now. They seem like good people, but I don't fit in there. You do. You have a place with Edward."

"But who's going to interrogate him? Make sure he won't hurt me?" Daniel smiled and reached over to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"He doesn't need an interrogation, Bells. I can tell he's a good guy and I'm sure his family will take care of him if he hurts you."

My lower lip trembled and the tears threatened to fall again, "But I want you here too. You're my family, Danny. I don't want you to go."

"I'll have my phone and you can call me anytime, okay? You'll be fine, Bells. If I didn't think you would be, I'd stay here until I was sure."

"It's time for you two to go to bed. No talking, just go. I'm sick of seeing you tonight." Tanya had returned to the kitchen, so I turned away from my brother.

She walked toward us and shut the faucet off, "Go. To. Bed. Now."

**EPOV**

"I can't believe the gull of that horrible woman! She treats those children like slaves!" Esme was ranting as we drove home. She was glaring at their house in the rearview mirror.

Alice piped up as I stared out the window, a shadow of depression clouding my face, "Don't worry, Mom. We're going to get her out of there."

"You'd better. God only knows what else that woman might do to them."

I heard her response to Alice's statement and turned away from the window, "So you approve?"

Carlisle chuckled, but kept his eyes on the road, "Of course, Edward. Bella and Daniel seem like nice kids; I have no problem with them living in our home."

"Then stop the car."

Carlisle hit the brakes and my siblings stared at me, "Why am I stopping the car, son?"

"Because, we're going to bust them out."

Alice giggled, "They'll be there after we change, Edward. There's no way I'm wearing this dress if we need to scale a balcony."

"So you'll help me?" My voice sounded needy.

"Well duh."

"Of course, Edward."

"Don't be stupid, little brother."

"We'll do it tonight."

I smiled and Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder, leaning in to rest her head against mine, "That bitch won't know what hit her."

**It's another Cullen plan set into action. **

**Okay, so this is my last already written chapter. Now I have to start writing again!**

**Anyway, I loved the scene with the gravy because I could definitely picture Esme doing that. She's so protective and she's able to see through people's fake exterior… I love Esme :)**

**Emmett and Daniel together may cause a lot of trouble… That's why I had to separate them… For now…**

**So, I have a question: Would you rather date Emmett or Daniel? I know you haven't seen much of Daniel, but answer the question**

**Which would YOU rather be with? HMM?**

**Hayden**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: __xxMarzbbyxx__, __Nayeli Davila__, __redwinggurl__, __footroza__, __MikasaMassacre__, __ju007__, __eye rule u dont__, __mickey160__, __EverIntruiged__, __redglasses__, __MissRe__, __Jagga-Love__, __Ali Edward Cullen__, __Angelwells__, __SHUbaby5182__, __LovesTwilightFanFics83__, __Mrs Cullen-Ackles__, __latuacantante4him__, __shaelove__, __x-DREAMING-x__, __twilier24-7__and __blackandivorykeys_

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write this, but I finally got it all out! Anyway, I'm hoping to have No Other Path, No Other Way updated sometime soon. _

_I'm sorry that some of you are upset with Daniel, but maybe he'll be around a little longer then we think…Who knows?_

_EverIntruiged__: The summary is part of the plot but there will be other things happening. However, Edward and Bella getting together is the main problem in this story for now._

_Nayeli Davila__: I think I can arrange your request for part of the story…Bella slapping Tanya would be fantastic…We'll see what happens!_

_Ali Edward Cullen: I'm glad I ticked a point off your list! I had no idea that us talking to you was such an awesome thing! That makes it awesome for me, so thanks for making my day :)_

_Shaelove: Hmm… I bounce your curls, but you unravel my eyebrows… Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else… I guess you win?_

_ENJOY!_

**EPOV**

"Alice, did you remember to bring some dark clothes for Bella?" I glanced over at my shoulder at my sister who was walking next to Jasper. Their hands were joined and Alice was swinging them.

"Yes, Edward, for the hundredth time, I have clothes for Bella. But I doubt she'll need them."

The sun had set hours ago, but as we walked along the beach in the direction of Bella's house, I couldn't calm myself.

Emmett chuckled from next to me, "Relax, Eddie boy. Alice knows where Bella's balcony is. She climbed it earlier, remember?"

"I'm not worried about the balcony, Emmett. I'm worried about the idiot holding the ladder."

"It's not rocket science, Eddie. I can't let you fall to your death; Mom and Dad would ground me."

He was grinning into the darkness as we continued toward Bella's home. The ladder rested against the underside of his arms as we walked next to each other, carrying it across the beach. Emmett's other hand was dangling loosely by his side, until Rose grasped it tightly, "What are we going to do when Bella's parents report them as missing?"

I sighed as the ladder's rungs dug into my arm, "Bella swears that Tanya can convince Charlie that she and Daniel don't matter." I shifted the ladder, trying to relieve the pressure it was putting on my wrists, "So hopefully, she's right."

"That's an awful thing to wish for, Edward." Alice's normally chipper tone sounded clipped. She seemed angry that I was hoping for this outcome.

"What else should he hope for, Alice? Her parents don't care." Jasper dropped Alice's hand and changed his path, walking toward Emmett and I, "I can switch you places now, Edward."

We stopped and Jasper lifted the heavy metal from my hands, "Thanks, Jazz." He nodded as Emmett started walking again.

"Maybe this will make them realize how much Bella and Daniel mean to them."

I shook my head, "Alice, her parents don't care. You saw how they acted during dinner."

"Charlie cares."

"Only enough to grunt out orders; he doesn't bother making noise unless he's asking for more food." Charlie's caveman attitude had made me wonder what had changed his demeanor. It wasn't as if Bella had endured his heartless exterior as a child.

"People don't_ just_ change, Edward."

**BPOV**

"Do you really have to leave, Danny?"

My brother was standing at the edge of my bed, a bag slung carelessly across his back. He looked determined and I felt bad for trying to make him stay, but I didn't want him to go.

"Bells…we've been over this."

I smiled meekly, "Remind me?"

He sighed and gestured for me to scoot over. Daniel toed off his shoes and sat down next to me, "Bella, you'll be fine without me. It's not like I'm the only thing keeping you alive." I waited for him to add _anymore_ to the end of his sentence.

"Just because I met Edward, doesn't mean that you aren't important to me. And I've only known him for two days. He could be a serial killer."

"Or worse, he could be the spawn of Tanya. God only knows how many men she's infected with her DNA."

I giggled, "Danny, she would know if there was a kid of hers out there."

"How do you know, Bella? Maybe she's secretly a man."

"Are you calling Charlie gay?"

"No, just misinformed."

He picked at a loose thread on my blanket, his eyes not meeting mine. It was obvious that he didn't want to leave, but he thought it would be best for me if he was gone.

"Once Leah and I are settled, I'll call you. But I'll be damned if you'll want to move by then."

"What's that even mean?"

"Come on, Bells. It's obvious that you're falling for Edward and pretty soon you won't want to leave his side." Daniel was smiling, but it wasn't reaching his eyes. He'd been the one guy in my life that I could count on…but things were different now.

"Psst…Bella!"

Daniel glanced over at me, before standing from my bed. I slid off the side, dragging my comforter down as I hurried after my brother. He peeled the curtains back and on my balcony, stood Edward.

**EPOV**

"What are you doing here?"

Bella's hair was pulled into a rough ponytail. Her blue boy shorts rode up, as she stared out at me. The white tank top was tight against her chest and I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering.

"Ahem."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. Apparently, my onceover hadn't gone unnoticed. His arms were crossed as he eyed me, trying to figure out my intentions.

I swallowed and kept my eyes glued on Bella's face, "Umm…I can leave?"

"No, Edward, I just don't understand why you're here."

"We've come to bust you out, Bella." I turned to see Alice standing behind me. My sister was smiling as if she knew how Bella was going to respond to her statement.

"See, Bells," Daniel gestured toward Alice and myself, "You won't be lonely without me. The Cullens can take care of you until I get back."

Bella's expression changed, her eyes shifting to look down at the floor. Daniel's departure would be hard on her, but she wouldn't come out and say that she needed him around.

"Daniel, we have room for you too. If you don't want to leave Bella." Alice spoke casually. I knew the plan hadn't been for Daniel to stay with us, but my family would never turn down a person in need.

Bella moved over by me and my arm wrapped around her waist. Alice smiled before searching Bella's room for anything that she deemed worthy to take with us.

"Actually, I'm meeting my girlfriend and we're leaving. I'm just glad you're taking care of my sister, but I do have one question." Daniel was smirking as he glanced at the three of us.

"What's that?"

"How do you expect to get my sister down a ladder without her breaking something?"

**BPOV**

I could feel the blush on my cheeks spreading down to my neck, "Daniel! Shut up!"

Edward chuckled from beside me, his arm tightening around my waist. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable; here I stood next to the man of my dreams wearing nothing but my underwear. He seemed to sense my discomfort because his arm slowly slid away from my body.

Daniel bit back a grin, "Relax Bella, I won't let you fall. I'll even go first just to make sure the ladder is sturdy." My brother adjusted the bag on his back and started toward the balcony.

I felt a nagging in my stomach as he walked away from me. I didn't want my brother to leave, but I knew he wouldn't be happy unless he went his own way.

Once his head disappeared from the window, I sighed and leaned back into Edward, "I'm sorry about before."

He shook his head and stepped away from me, "Its fine, Bella. I'll leave so you can get dressed." He spoke softly, but I knew it wasn't because my parents were asleep.

"Edward…"

"Bella, just get dressed."

My bronze haired Adonis walked away from me, looking out at the beach behind my house. His hands rested on his hips and he didn't speak. I watched his back loosen and tighten as he breathed in and out.

"Come on, Bella, I'll help you get ready." Alice's chipper voice caused me to turn back and face her.

"What should I do?"

Alice smiled and handed me the purse she was holding, "Well, first you can put these on before you give Edward a coronary."

"I'm not having a coronary, Alice." Edward's tone was terse and when I glanced over at him, his hands were on top of his head, "But you need to hurry, Bella."

The pixie like girl spoke again, "Bella is there anything specific that you need?"

I nodded slowly, thinking about something I wouldn't want to leave. I never wanted Tanya's hands on my mother's things, "My mom's jewelry. It's in my top drawer."

As Alice dug through my drawers in search of the aforementioned jewelry, I glanced over to make sure that Edward wasn't looking before whisking off my tank top. When I slept, I had no need for a bra.

I hurried over to the opposite side of my canopy bed and reached up onto my duvet to grab the bag of my clothes that Alice had thrown together.

"Bella, I-" As Edward said my name, he turned toward me and I squeaked before ducking behind my bed, "Bella! Are you all right?"

He was walking over to me and the contents of the bag Alice had packed were strewn along my bed. He would be able to see everything, "I'm fine, Edward! Stop right there!" His expression remained concerned but he stopped, holding his arms up in front of him.

"Okay, I don't know what's gotten into you, but first you don't want me to touch you and now you don't want me near you."

"Edward, stop acting so dense!" Alice, who had finally found what she was looking for, spoke quietly, but her tone showed that she was serious, "She's changing her clothes and is obviously uncomfortable. Although I'm not sure why; she's gorgeous."

By that time, I was sure that my entire body was red as the two Cullens stared in my direction, "Could you guys look at each other and not me?"

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll climb down the ladder and meet you at the bottom, okay?"

I nodded, knowing this would give me time to finish putting on my clothes, "I'll call out before I climb. You might want someone at the bottom for when I start down the ladder. I'm dangerous when it comes to any activity besides talking."

**EPOV**

After shaking my head, I stepped toward the balcony. Bella didn't have anything to worry about; I wasn't grossed out by what I had seen. Her body was amazing, but obviously she didn't feel that way. I understood; I'd be self conscious after living with Tanya for all of those years.

My feet clung to the rungs on the ladder as I climbed down before Alice. I wasn't too excited about letting Bella climb down last, but if she needed to get dressed and was uncomfortable with mine and Alice's presence, it would only make sense.

When I finally reached the grass, I glanced to my left to see Emmett and Daniel talking to each other. That explained why Jasper was holding the ladder.

"So, do you swear to look out for my little sister while I'm gone and uphold the standards that I set for her?" Emmett's hand was up, his palm flat as he appeared to be taking an oath.

"I so swear."

"And if Edward does anything that would upset you if he did it to your sister, do you promise to reprimand him in the ways that I have set before you?"

"I do."

"Good, I now pronounce you the caretaker of Bella Swan. You may continue your duties." I could see Emmett grinning through the darkness at Daniel. I rolled my eyes and stood by the edge of the ladder, grimacing up at the light that shone through Bella's open window.

"Move over, Eddie, there's a new sheriff in town." Emmett sidled up beside me, "It's my job to protect Bella now."

Just as he was speaking, I heard Bella call out to us, "Okay, I'm coming down. Would you please make sure the ladder is sturdy?"

Emmett shook it gently before smirking up at Bella, who was staring down at him with wide eyes, "Its sturdy, Bella. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

She lifted herself off of the balcony. I could tell she felt hesitant but once her first foot settled on the top rung, I let out the breath that I'd been holding.

Bella continued down the ladder, her fingers squeezing the sides. I could see the white knuckled grip as she clenched the ladder until her leg caught on a loose rung and she fell backward. My eyes were wide as I watched her fall, unable to do anything as I stood below her.

I watched as Emmett braced himself and Bella tumbled into his arms, her arm smacking along the metal of the ladder as she fell, "Easy, little sis. Daniel would kill me if I let you fall to your death."

Bella's teeth were clenched as Emmett smiled and set her on the ground, "Ya, thanks Emmett." She was cradling her arm, as she stepped away from my older brother.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"Yes, Danny…I think it's just a sprain."

"Nothing is ever just a sprain with you, Isabella." Daniel's tone was concerned and that alarmed me. Was Bella really injured and trying to hide it?

"Bella, if you're hurt, just let us know. Our dad can look at it once we get home."

**BPOV**

Home.

I contorted my face trying to control my emotions. Pain was rippling throughout my arm and the feeling crept into my bones, "I might have your dad look at it. Do you think he'd mind?"

Edward pushed the hairs that had fallen from my ponytail away from my face, "No, love, he wouldn't mind."

Daniel cleared his throat, "I think I'll go with you just in case Bella needs me."

I sighed, and shook my head, "No Danny, you can go. The Cullens can take care of me now, right? And what would Leah think if you didn't show up? I don't want her to hate me if you stand her up."

"I'll just call her, Bella. She can meet us at the Cullen house, and that will give me the time I need to get to know Edward. He might be a serial killer, you know."

"Edward doesn't like cereal…he likes oatmeal." I giggled as Emmett glanced at the three of us thoughtfully, "He's a health nut. No sugar for Eddie, he goes ape shit."

Daniel smiled at Emmett and clapped him on the back, "I knew I chose correctly when I asked you to protect my sister."

Edward's brother smiled, "Should I carry Bella back to our house?"

"No, Emmett, you don't have to." I tried to protest, but Daniel had other plans.

"Sure Emmett, lift away."

_So! This chapter was slightly uneventful, but don't worry, the next chapter will include some Cullen-y fluff! And what will Charlie do when he finds out his kids are missing? Will he care or will he ignore it and continue on with his life?_

_Who knew that Bella was going to fall from the ladder? I did! Haha :)_

_I'm glad everyone enjoyed Esme's protective side in the last chapter. I love writing Carlisle and Esme which is why I started a story with her and Carlisle :) I'm going to give you guys a little snippet just to see what you think._

_Would you rather fall from a ladder and be caught by Emmett or change your clothes in front of Alice and Edward?_

_Hayden_

_P.S. Here's the snippet!_

"Just get out and take the boy with you."

The man before me was merely a ghost of the man he used to be. His eyes were glazed, blue irises darting around as he tried to stop seeing double. Unable to concentrate, Charles staggered forward and threw the dish. "I said get out!" He spat and stumbled as the dish shattered above my head, china littering the mantel above the fireplace.

Our suitcases were in the car and Alec was nestled safely in the backseat. I prayed that he was sleeping. Regardless of his father's actions, I'd never want Alec to witness the suicidal, angry side of his father.

I glared at my husband, who stumbled backward into the leather recliner. I couldn't take it anymore. "Fine. But when you wake up and realize we're gone, don't bother looking. You won't find us."


End file.
